Everythings Changed
by ReversedSam
Summary: One shot fluff. FEMMESLASH. Don't like? Don't read.


**I felt the need for some fluff. Somebody (And don't pretend you don't know it's you I'm talking about woman) is trying to turn me into a complete smut-aholic. I told her I felt the need to rebel and write something with no smut all. So here it is. Completely smut free fluff ''smiles''.**

**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

* * *

**Everything's Changed**

Chris Bezich is a fucking idiot. A complete and utter moron. It's the only conclusion I can draw, since nobody with any sense at all would cheat on Catherine Willows. He had the most amazing woman I've ever met, and he cheater on her. Did I say he's an idiot?

Catherine called me after she walked in on him and another woman. She needed a shoulder and this isn't something the guys would understand. She was there for me when I found out about Hank, and we've been closer since then. So there wasn't a hope in hell I was letting her go through this alone. She was curled up on the sofa, in her pyjamas and already on her third bottle of beer by the time I got to her place. And since she hadn't eaten yet and she still hadn't slept, it was starting to affect her already.

It broke my heart hearing her question herself. Seeing her doubt herself. Of course it didn't help that the woman she caught him with was a lot younger.

"Is that how it is now? I'm what men settle for until a younger model comes along?" She said, and I wanted to punch him. "I mean, I knew it wasn't serious, I'm not stupid enough to think it was going anywhere in the long run, hell, I didn't want it to be going anywhere, but I couldn't even keep him interested for ten minutes."

"Catherine you're absolutely gorgeous, anyone can see that."

"Then why did he do it?" She scoffed. "I must be lacking something."

She looked so hurt that I couldn't control the anger in my voice. "No Catherine. He's the one lacking. You're amazing. He's a fucking idiot and you deserve so much better than him."

She laughed as she finished her fifth bottle. "Funny, I hear that a lot. Pity it never seems to happen isn't it?"

She wasn't wrong there; since we met, I've stood back and said nothing as almost all the men in her life treated her like crap.

"Maybe I don't, maybe it's some sort of payback for my less than wholesome past, or maybe I'm just not enough for them and I've been fooling myself thinking that I am. Maybe they deserve better than me."

I know it's mostly the drink talking, heightening all the little insecurities. But I'm not used to this, Catherine is the strong confident one, I'm usually the emotional one. I have no idea at all how to deal with this, what to say to make her feel better. It's time like this I really with I had her people skills. So I settled for the truth.

"Listen Catherine, if they're too stupid to see what's in front of them, it's their loss. Anyone with half a brain can see you're amazing."

"You're some ego boost Sidle, pity I don't believe a word. Although, thank you for trying." She laughed as she tried to get to her feet; too much alcohol meant her feet didn't want to follow orders though. I was by her side before she fell, helping her stand.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." I said as I led her towards her bedroom.

"What? You too?" She joked, and under different circumstances I'd have probably laughed.

Thankfully, we made it to her bedroom without incident and she pulled me into a hug before flopping onto the bed. "Thanks for listening Sara."

"Any time." I told her as I covered her up.

She was asleep in a matter of minutes, every trace of the emotions from before wiped from her face. I stood and watched her for a second, once again amazed that someone could treat her with such little respect, that someone could knowingly do something to lose her. "If you were mine, I'd show you how they should have treated you." I only realise I've said the words out loud when a momentary panic washes over me, thinking she might have heard me. But she doesn't move. So I place a kiss on her forehead and head out.

I'm lost in the evidence the next night at work; I came in early as usual. And I'm checking and rechecking because the pieces don't seem to fit.

"Hey." I hear Catherine's voice behind me.

I smile when I see her, she looks better today. Happier, the light is back in her eyes. "Hey, how you feeling today?"

"I feel great. Thanks for listening yesterday."

"Like I said, any time."

Her eyes seem to change at my words, I can't put my finger on it but it makes me a little nervous. When I hear her next words, it seems I was right to be.

"I wasn't asleep, I heard you."

"I…" I stop as her words really hit me, realising I have no idea what to say. "Catherine…I…" I try again, but this time she stops me.

"Before you try to explain it away. What if I want you to show me?"

I feel my brow furrow in confusion.

"What if I've been waiting for you all the long?"

She really can't mean what she's saying here. Maybe she's still drunk.

"What if I want to be yours?"

And I know as soon as she speaks, that everything's just changed.

* * *

**''sighs'' I feel better for that.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**

**  
**


End file.
